


distant love

by falleraatje



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falleraatje/pseuds/falleraatje
Summary: Dan hates being away from Phil. As always, he can't wait to see him again. And even if it takes a while to get there, he hopes they will make it in the end.





	distant love

Dan sighed. He took another look at his watch, but it was indeed showing 11am. It would be at least another three hours until he could get out of here. He stared at his textbook, then back to the front of the room where his professor was scribbling some numbers onto the board. He had no clue what was going on, and his notes weren’t helping.

Friday lectures were the worst. Last semester Dan had been lucky enough to only have one that finished at noon, but this year, he hadn’t been so fortunate. Dan felt like the seconds were ticking by even more slowly than usual. He fiddled with his pen, not sure if he should attempt to pay attention. But then again, it would be of no use considering he hadn’t listened to a single word his professor had uttered during the first part of the lesson.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Dan got it out, careful to hold it under the desk so he wouldn’t be reprimanded. Some of his professors were annoyingly old-school. His face lit up when he read the message.

_I can’t wait to see you. Just a few more hours to go, you’ll get through it :)_

Sometimes, it felt like Phil could read his mind. It had been three weeks since they had last seen each other and even though they talked on the phone almost every day, it wasn’t the same as getting to see each other in person. Dan would always miss Phil, no matter for how long they were apart, and he knew that the feeling was mutual, although Phil was usually able to hide it better and continue living his life without Dan by his side. Dan felt like he just didn’t function properly when Phil wasn’t there. It was like he left a piece of himself at the train station each time he departed which he only got back when Phil enclosed him in a warm hug once they met again.

Suddenly, there was a loud cough to Dan’s side. He stilled and realised that he had been clicking his pen for the last five minutes, probably annoying his classmates. He shot the girl next to him an apologetic fake-smile and went back to daydreaming about Phil. That was the only way he could get through the day without growing close to a mental breakdown.

 

Class finished ten minutes early and Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed his back and his jacket and was out of the room before the others had even gotten up from their seats. As soon as he left the building, he was finally able to breathe. He was free – at least for the next two and a half days – and he was going to see Phil soon.

Walking to the train station felt familiar by now. He had been here so many times, wishing the day would finally come when he could leave this town for good and never come back. It was getting warmer and the air had started smelling faintly of spring. A lot of thoughts about new beginnings raced through Dan’s mind while he walked. All of those scenarios had one thing in common: Phil was always by his side. He smiled inwardly. At least that was one thing in his future to look forward to.

However, his good mood had all but evaporated by the time he had gotten on the train. There was a man with an annoying toddler sitting opposite him and not even his earphones could drown out the noise of the babbling child. The train was already half an hour delayed and there had been an announcement of further obstruction on their route. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Patience had never been Dan’s strong suit. His finger’s drummed a beat on his thigh and he wiggled his leg, not being able to sit still. His phone buzzed again and he almost dropped it when he tried to unlock the screen as quickly as possible. His heart melted when he saw that Phil had sent him a photo. It showed him, a paper cup of coffee in his hand, with a sign of train arrival times in the background. The caption just said _waiting for you._ Phil’s face was almost completely covered by a huge head and his nose was red. It looked like he was freezing, but he was still standing there, waiting for Dan.

He couldn’t help but smile as he typed a response saying: _that hat looks ridiculous. You really don’t have a sense of style._ _Can’t wait to see you!_ He put his phone away again, staring out of the window for the rest of the train ride. Excitement bubbled up inside him when the fields and forests slowly made way to buildings and roads. He was almost there.

Dan was the first one off the train. He squeezed through the crowd waiting on the platform, only looking out for one familiar face. He stiffened for a moment when he felt a hand reaching for him, but relaxed immediately when he recognised the familiar touch. He let Phil pull him to the side. Just being in his presence made Dan instantly feel calmer.

Phil stopped when they had finally found a little space where they didn’t feel as suffocated by the masses. “Hey,” he said and smiled his characteristic smile that made his whole face light up. Dan loved to see Phil this happy, especially knowing that he was the reason for his cheerfulness.

Dan couldn’t help but smile back. “Hey,” he responded. He couldn’t wait anymore. He threw his arms around Phil, pulling him as close as possible. “I missed you,” he whispered quietly, as if saying it out loud would make Phil disappear all of a sudden.

Phil nuzzled Dan’s neck with his cold nose. “I missed you, too. Should we go home? I’m freezing.”

Dan nodded sharply. _Home._ He had been spending his weekends here for not even a year and it already felt more like home than the town he had grown up in. He took Phil’s hand for the short way to his apartment. Even the air felt so much nicer here, making it easier to breathe. Or maybe it was just the relief of being with Phil.

He knew he would have to go home eventually. Sunday night always came way too quickly. But at least for now, he was here and he was happy. And he knew that someday, even if it might feel so far out of reach right now, this would be his life and Phil would be his, not only part-time, but for the rest of his life. All the long distance stuff would be worth it in the end, they would work it out somehow. And maybe, perchance, he deserved to get his own happy ending just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet because I was listening to a song about a long-distance relationship and this idea popped into my head.   
> As always, I hope you like it :)  
> Love, falleraatje


End file.
